eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 2480 (11 March 2003)
Synopsis Natalie's speechless when Barry reveals her birthday present - it's her own car. Poignantly, he comments that now she's mobile she can come and go as she pleases. Barry adds that she's made him the happiest man alive. Derek and Dot surprise Pauline with a birthday gift, but she's too worried about Martin to celebrate. She won't even join in Natalie's party at the Vic. Later, Dot and Derek cheer her up with a private party in the launderette. Billy bothers Phil, demanding to know if he's heard from Dan. Once again, Phil laughs off Billy's concerns. Meanwhile, Kate's mystery associate advises her that 'the boss' wants her to snoop around Phil's house. Alfie must drop Lou Lou from the Vic's staff before Peggy realises he's hired her. He makes a lame attempt to scare her off with a spider. Alfie's saved when Lou Lou announces that she's found herself another job. Janine collars Sam and reveals that Ricky's leaving that night. Sam's clearly choked by his imminent departure, and Janine feigns concern for her. She attempts to create doubt in Sam's mind that Ricky loves Natalie. Barry's preparations for Natalie's surprise party are seriously over the top. He even requests a plasma screen to show a family film. He instructs Pat and Roy to gather the guests in the Vic at 5.50pm, while he collects Natalie. Ricky arranges to meet Natalie at the war memorial at 6pm, where they'll prepare the car for their journey. Natalie's feeling guilty that Barry's made such a fuss of her. Ricky assures her that their ordeal will be over soon. Vicki's dismissive of Sharon's attempts to piece together a family tree. Sharon feels sentimental and visits Tom's grave. Later, Vicki cheers up Sharon. She's researched their family history on the internet. Natalie struggles to write her goodbye note to Barry. In an attempt to stir up trouble between Ricky and Natalie, Janine points out that Ricky dumped Natalie first time round. Janine's desperate to stop Ricky from leaving. Janine pretends to Sam that she's worried about Natalie. She paints Natalie as another one of Ricky's romantic victims. Janine incites Sam to spill the beans about her one night stand with Ricky. Sam tacitly agrees. Sam can't face hurting Natalie with the truth. Janine changes her tack, claiming that Natalie's bullying Ricky into running away. It's just a ploy to manipulate Sam into stopping Ricky from leaving, but Sam falls for it. Kate's edgy when she arrives at Phil's. While he attends to Louise, Kate takes the opportunity to have a good look around. She discovers a bag of bank notes in the freezer, but replaces it before Phil returns. Sam's emotional when she arrives at the Arches. Following Janine's advice, she assures Ricky that he doesn't have to leave. Janine gives Natalie a cup of tea to take to Ricky, knowing that Sam will be with him. Natalie arrives to find Sam and Ricky. Sam's discreet and leaves them alone. Natalie and Ricky are excited about the future. Janine's fuming that her plan's failed. She attempts to warn Barry that Natalie's leaving. Natalie leaves a farewell note for Barry. Meanwhile, Janine overhears Ricky arranging to meet Natalie at the war memorial at 6pm. Janine's tearful and can't believe that her schemes to stop Ricky leaving haven't worked. It's 6pm. Cruelly, Janine informs Barry that he'll find Natalie at the war memorial. He's suspicious, but then he spots Natalie, Ricky and the kids in her car. Natalie apologises to Barry - she's leaving him. He's totally crushed. Credits Main cast *Shaun Williamson as Barry *Lucy Speed as Natalie *Sid Owen as Ricky *Charlie Brooks as Janine *Kim Medcalf as Sam *Steve McFadden as Phil *Jill Halfpenny as Kate *Shane Richie as Alfie *Adam Woodyatt as Ian *Barbara Windsor as Peggy *Perry Fenwick as Billy *Pam St Clement as Pat *Tony Caunter as Roy *Letitia Dean as Sharon *Scarlett Johnson as Vicki *Wendy Richard as Pauline *Ian Lavender as Derek *June Brown as Dot *John Bardon as Jim *Christopher Parker as Spencer *Hannah Waterman as Laura *Nathaniel Gleed as Liam Guest cast *Tashaka Francis as Lou Lou *Paul Brennen as Price Category:Episode Category:2003 Episodes